RAINBOW
by Parkssi DLV
Summary: Saat penyesalan datang, aku tak dapat merubah apapun… "Karena pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan." TAORIS/KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Author DLV here! Salam kenal ya, ini ff pertama aku… Maaf kalo gaje atau ceritanya gaasik(?) dan maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran ya, tolong maklumi ;_;

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya di RPW, tau Roleplayer kan? Fake world, but fake feelings ituloh #curhat. TaoRis punya emak bapaknya, cerita ini punya ane :v

No PLAGIAT! No BASH CHARA! Don't forget to RCL babe :3

**CEKIDOT!**

**WARING YAOI, BOYS LOVE, TYPO BERSERAKAN!**

**Title: Rainbow**

**Main Cast: Kris, Tao – TAORIS/KRISTAO (EXO M)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Summary: **_**Saat penyesalan datang, aku tak dapat merubah apapun… "Karena pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan."**_

HAPPY READING!

** -DLV-  
**

* * *

"Kapan kau akan terus menemaniku lagi? Mungkin benar bahwa takdir itu kadang membalik…"

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemuda dengan mata panda asal China yg berumur 17tahun itu sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan terlihat sedang –well, memikirkan seseorang.

"Kris ge…" Ucapnya sembari memeluk boneka panda, hey tunggu dulu! Uuh kepala boneka panda itu terlihat basah. Bisa dipastikan bahwa pemuda bermata panda itu sedang menangis.

Kris atau Wu Yifan –ya dialah alasan seorang Huang Zi Tao menangis. Dia adalah kekasih Tao, yang berumur 1tahun lebih tua diatas Tao. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1tahun, walau terpisah jarak. Karena bagi mereka, jarak bukanlah masalah… tapi itu dulu.

Dulu hubungan mereka sangatlah harmonis, selalu berbagi kabar dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Ya, selalu seperti itu. Tapi semakin kesini keadaan pun mulai berubah, hubungan merenggang dan mereka jadi jarang berbagi kabar. Mungkin bisa hanya seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali.

Pada awalnya, mereka bertemu di Korea saat sedang berlibur….

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Umma… Umma dimana hiks.. Umma…" terlihat seorang remaja bermata panda yang tampak kebingungan ditengah keramain jalan._

"_Umma… Hiks, umma kemana.."_

_Disudut lain, terlihat seorang remaja tinggi -dengan tampang bak pangeran berambut pirang- melihat ke arah si namja panda itu. Dengan agak khawatir, dia menghampirinya._

"_Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Kris, ya dia adalah remaja tampan itu._

"_Hiks, umma… Tao terpisah dengan umma. Umma tao tidak ada.." raung tao sembari terus mengucek matanya._

"_Aigoo, sudah jangan menangis ne? Aku akan bantu cari umma-mu. Tapi berhentilah menangis oke? Lihatlah banyak yang memperhatikan kita." Ujar Kris, searaya mengangkat wajah Tao. _

_Sesaat dia tertegun, betapa menggemaskannya sosok ini. Dengan mata pandanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, bibirnya yang imut dan hey –jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yg mengepal sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Cutie overload. _

"…_Ge! Gege, huks kenapa diam saja? Hiks hiks.." Kris pun tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Ah maaf, tadi gege melamun. Sudah jangan menangis terus, siapa namamu? Nampaknya kau bukan dari Korea eoh?"_

"_Baiklah… Uung Huang Zi Tao, tapi gege bisa memanggil Tao saja. Iya, Tao berasal dari China ge."_

"_Oh, hai Tao. Aku Kris, dan aku sama sepertimu –berasal dari China. Dan kau nampaknya memang harus memanggilku gege. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau terpisah dengan Ibumu?" Tanya Kris_

"_Oke gege! Jadi tadi Tao melihat sebuah bonka panda yang sangaaaaaaaat besar, itu lucu sekali geee~~ lalu Tao minta pada umma untuk membelikannya, tapi tidak umma izinkan karena umma bilang koleksi pandaku sudah banyak. Lalu Tao ngambek pada umma, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini… Kami terpisah."_

"_Astaga, jadi hanya gara gara boneka panda? Yaampun berapa umurmu?" jengah Kris._

"_Uum 16tahun ge._." jawab Tao dengan muka polosnya._

"_Kau ini sudah besar, harusnya sadar umur ckck." _

"_Yak gege! Boneka itu sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaat lucu~~~ Hanya saja umma pelit huh."_

"_Bawel sekali kau ini-_- Ayo kita lekas cari umma-mu saja."_

"_Ish! -3- baiklah kajja ge.." ujar Tao sembari memeluk tangan Kris –yang membuat dia kaget tapi akhirnya membiarkannya karena… well, dia suka itu._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Ya, itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tidak terlalu indah sih, tapi darisitulah dimulai kisah cinta Tao dan Kris . Yang tak terasa sudah berjalan 1tahun ini.

TBC!

Coba review dulu deh :3 kalo pada penasaran sama konfliknya(?) ada di chapter depan ya! Thankseu


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Author DLV here! Salam kenal ya, ini ff pertama aku… Maaf kalo gaje atau ceritanya gaasik(?) dan maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran ya, tolong maklumi ;_;

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya di RPW, tau Roleplayer kan? Fake world, but fake feelings ituloh #curhat. Dan oh iya ini terinspirasi dari video Kris ft Lay pas nyanyi Rainbow. Saya galau berat nontonnya…

TaoRis punya emak bapaknya, cerita ini punya ane :v

**No PLAGIAT! No BASH CHARA! Don't forget to RCL babe :3**

CEKIDOT!

**WARING YAOI, BOYS LOVE, TYPO BERSERAKAN!**

**Title: Rainbow**

**Main Cast: Kris, Tao – TAORIS/KRISTAO (EXO M)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Summary:_Saat penyesalan datang, aku tak dapat merubah apapun… "Karena pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan."_**

HAPPY READING!

-DLV-

_**[CHAPTER INI FULL FLASHBACK]**_

**At Korea**

"GEGE! Kemarikan ! Ish jahat sekali eoh, gege menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan dan sangat sangat menyebalkan!" rajuk Tao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah laku sosok itu.

"Hahaha suruh siapa kau mengacuhkanku dan terus bermain dengan seonggok benda yang bulat dan jelek ini, dan jangan lupakan –dia juga tidak bisa berbicara. Lebih asik jika kau bermain denganku, Taozi."

"Yak! tidak jelek dan bulat ge, dia itu sangat lucu. DAN SANGAT MANIS! Tidak seperti gege, gege tidak manis sih makanya aku malas bermain dengan gege. Gege-itu-tidak-menggemaskan." Tao menekankan setiap kata terakhirnya, mehrong.

"Hey hey! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku ha? Kau bosan hidup eoh?" Kris langsung mengapit leher Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Itu kenyataan ta –HEY LEPASKAN AKU GE! GE DEMI TUHAN KAU ITU BAU! JANGAN SEPERTI INI, HOEK."

"Huang Zi Tao…." Ups, nampaknya kau sudah membangunkan jiwa naga dalam tubuhnya Tao.

"Hehehe, ge… Ampun. Sungguh tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak bau. Kau ini sangat tampan ge hehehe. Dan kau ini menggemaskan, ya menggemaskan sekali! Jadi jangan marah y –KYAHAHA GEGE BERHENTI INI SANGAT GELI! GEGE KYAHAHAHAHA GEGE AMPUUUN." Ucapan Tao terputus disebabkan oleh tangan Kris yang sedang menggelitiki pinggang Tao, ya dia balas dendam mungkin.

"Rasakan ini. Kau mengataiku macam-macam hah. Aku tak akan mengampunimu, lihat saja."

Dan sore itu dilewati mereka berdua dengan berbagai lelucon, terkadang terdengar suara gelak tawa atau suara seseorang yang merajuk dan sedikit berteriak… Sore yang indah.

"Oh jadi gege akan pulang ke Cina lusa? Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat ge? Kan liburan masih 5hari lagi…" rajuk Tao sembari mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan ada pertandingan basket nanti. Jadi aku harus latihan mulai dari sekarang. Tidak apa oke? Akan kuusahakan nanti kita bertemu disana."

"Ish ge… Ayolah. Kalau di Cina nanti kita akan sulit bertemu, butuh 2jam untuk mencapai kota gege dan aku pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan umma untuk pergi sendiri. Belum lagi ini tahun terakhir kita di sekolah ge… Aku pasti disuruh belajar terus."

"Hey ayolah berhenti mengeluh, setidaknya kita hidup dijaman canggih sekarang. Kita akan berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau kita bisa melakukan skype oke?" rayu Kris sembari mengusak rambut Tao.

"Yayaya, baiklah. Tapi janji ya ge? Jangan melupakanku~~"

"Haha iya, tidak mungkin lagian aku melupakan panda manja yang jelek dan menyebalkan ini."

"YAK KRIS GE!"

"Pfft baiklah baiklah, maafkan gege. Eh lihat itu! Bagaimana bila kita berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan hm?"

"Ayo ge, kita harus berfoto yang sangat keren!" jawab Tao sembari menarik lengan Kris ke arah tempat Foto Box yang ada disana.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Gege… huks.. Jangan lupakan Tao ne, hiks hiks." Ujar Tao sembari memeluk Kris.

Ya, hari ini adalah waktunya Kris untuk kembali ke Cina. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih berlibur dirumah Pamannya ini.

"Hey hey jangan menangis… Kau ini tambah jelek tau?" Kris mencubit hidung Tao seraya meghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pipi chubby itu.

"Biar saja…Detik-detik terakhir pun gege masih mengejekku. Dasar kau naga jelek bau, hiks.."

"Hahaha kau ini, sedang menangis saja masih mengejekku juga~"

"Ish -3-"

"Hey, panda. Aku uhm… punya sesuatu untukmu." Hey lihat, Kris tampak gugup.

"Wah jinjja? Apa itu ge?" Tao melihatnya dengan mata berbinar. Siapa yang tak suka hadiah?

"Ah tunggu…" Lalu Kris berjalan kea rah mobilnya, meninggalkan Tao yang sedang penasaran.

Tak berapa lama Kris dating sambil membawa sebuah boneka panda besar, boneka yang diinginkan oleh Tao saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tao yang melihat itu semakin berbinar-binar, tapi dia langsung keheranan saat Kris meraih tangannya.

"A-ah baby panda, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ya aku tau, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungku saat bersamamu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ya walaupun kita tidak akan sering bertemu, tapi akan kupastikan bahwa kau aman bersamaku… -meski kita terpisah jarak. Dan, ambillah boneka ini bila kau menerimaku." Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Sementara Tao, -hey tunggu! Lihatlah dia menggemaskan sekali, terlihat rona merah menjalah dikedua pipinya dan dia hanya terpaku memandang Kris. Well, sampai dehaman Kris menyadarkannya.

"Jadi?" Kris mengulurkan bonekanya.

"Uuh… Tentu saja aku mau, ge." Tao pun langsung mengambil boneka panda tersebut lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya dibalik boneka panda itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau serius? H-hey Zitao lihat aku! Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi dibalik boneka panda itu eoh?" Kris menarik boneka panda itu agar muka Tao dapat dia lihat.

"Y-yak gege berhenti! Aku malu tau, uuh…" Boneka panda itu pun diangkat dan terlihatlah wajah manis itu. Astaga, merah sekali. Melihat itu membuat Kris menarik Tao kedalam dekapannya dan dipeluklah Tao dengan sangat erat.

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. Saranghae, I Love You. You are my Baby Panda. Peluklah boneka panda itu jika kau merindukanku, dan jangan sampai hilang oke? Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

"Ne gege… Wo ye ai ni, Kris. Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu. Tao janji akan merawat boneka ini dengan baik dan janji tidak akan hilang! Gege bisa memegang janjiku~ Saranghae." Tao memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat. Mereka berdua terdiam lama dengan posisi itu sampai suara isakan membuat Kris kaget.

"Hiks.."

"H-hey kau kenapa baby? Kenapa menangis? Apa aku berbuat salah? Hey, sshhtt… Jangan menangis, sayang." Ujar Kris seraya mengusap kedua mata Tao.

"Aku masih belum ingin berpisah dengan gege… Tapi sekarang sudah jam 5 ge, gege bisa terlambat pesawat… Padahal aku ingin menjadi jahat dengan membuat gege lupa dengan keberangkatan pesawat itu, tapi aku tidak –hiks- tega.."

"Aish bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Ah.. sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang akan gege antar Tao pulang, kajja."

Tao dengan langkah terpaksa mengikuti Kris yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka pun memasuki mobil dan Kris langsung memacu mobil itu cepat.

* * *

-At Tao's house-

"Gege pergi ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik,baby. Jangan selalu merengek, kasian umma mu. Dan jangan sering menangis oke? Akan gege usahakan nanti kita bertemu, dan gege pasti akan mengabarimu setiap hari, baby." Kris mengusap lembut kedua pipi Tao yang sudah tampak basah itu.

"Hiks ne gege… Gege juga hati-hati ne, kita harus bertemu disana ge harus. Janji ya ge.." Tao begitu uat memeluk Kris.

"Iya baby, gege janji. Gege pergi ne? Wo ai ni, Baby Peach."

CUP –Kris mencium kedua mata Tao.

CUP –dan mencium hidung Tao.

CUP –mencium kedua pipi Tao.

Dan…

CUP –bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka berdua…

_Flashback OFF_

* * *

"Ge… maafkan aku… Maafkan aku hiks… Aku merindukanmu."

Terlihat sesosok namja panda yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka panda besar dengan adanya sebuah foto –foto Kris- yang terselip diantara pelukannya dengan boneka panda tersebut.

TBC!

**DON'T FORGET TO RCL!**

**Maaf ya, sekarang belum keluar konflik. Soalnya awal awal cerita itu manis dulu :3 kesananya baru atit atitan/? **

**Ohiya coba yang habis baca Review dong walaupun Cuma 1-2kata. Saya sedih liat yg baca banyak tapi yang ninggalin jejak Cuma 2orang. Ayo review! REVIEW REVIEW T_T**

**Next chapter saya update kalo yg reviewnya banyak, kalo dikit saya mau delete aja storynya daripada saya capek mikir/?;_;**

**Thanks to: Missjelek, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw^^**

**Last, Pantengin terus ya, SARANGHAJA! –DLV-**


End file.
